


It's Only Words

by firecube



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, M/M, Oneshot, Ultra-concentrated angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecube/pseuds/firecube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Munakata’s words would never fail him.<br/>Everything else eventually would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only Words

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: K Project and its characters belong to GoRa.

Munakata Reisi was a lover of words.  The spoken language was an ultimate force that had appalled him with its complex simplicity, its primitive vitality, since his early childhood years during which he steadily developed the capacity to express his thoughts in words and organize them into the cohesive whole known as the sentence.

Never could his acquaintances, casual or frequent alike, recollect an incidence in which the boy was at a loss for a sophisticated rebuttal to any form of retort or negativity, nor a time when he failed to eloquently express what he saw, what he heard, what he thought, what he felt, whenever he desired to do so.  Simply because there never was such a time.

Munakata Reisi was a user of words.  The spoken language, so embedded into human interactions, could convey a hardly finite amount, even if it was to the wielder’s detriment.  Munakata knew how to use his speech, along with a politician’s smile anything but warm, as a means to protection, as a means to concealment, as a means to an end.  Whatever he wished.

This characteristic never failed him, always stood unwaveringly before him, body and soul, his most trustworthy companion, his steadfast shield. 

The same went for incidences involving Suoh Mikoto.

And he would ultimately come to regret this even more than he would come to regret the slightest of cracks in his shield through which a burning flame wedged its way into the core of his being and became denounced to a ball of ice.

END


End file.
